


I've Got You

by shocked_into_shame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Disassociation, Hurt/Comfort, Post Possession, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: Billy is recovering from the possession in his own time, and Steve's there to help him through it.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another fic that I wrote in like 20 minutes to try to beat Mileven OOPS
> 
> this one was based off thegoblincities prompt: Re: harringrove prompts.... s4 post-mindflayer Billy having depersonalization moments where he just stares into the void with a blank look, fighting panic attacks, and Steve notices and hurt/comfort ensues (bonus if Billy is an asshole to Steve trying to help at first)
> 
> and billyisabottom 's prompt: Post monster billy at the hospital getting comforted by Steve & co

Once the dust settles and the Mindflayer has seemed to have left Billy for good, there’s still healing to do. He doesn’t have any strength, and all he does is lay in his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. The first time Steve sees him like that he has to resist gasping out loud. They’re all beat up after the fight. They’re all worse for wear. Steve’s got the cuts and the bruises to prove it. 

But Billy - Billy is worse off than any of them. He looks like just a frail shell of what he used to be lying in that hospital bed, hooked up to wires and monitors and an IV drip. His hair is gone. He’s got dark patches of bruises all along his arms and across his chest, and there’s a nasty gash across his forehead. 

The doctors say that he’s  _ disassociating _ , that he’s here but _not_ here, and Steve can’t handle watching Max and Eleven cry at his bedside. That happens more times than he can count, and it never stops hurting any less. 

Eventually, thankfully, after days upon days of visiting and waiting with baited breath for something to happen, Billy starts to come back. The first day, it’s as simple as him sitting up for a while. He talks quietly to Max about cars. It’s an inconsequential conversation, but Steve feels like a voyeur listening in from the chair in the corner of the room. 

Billy’s alert and  _ there _ for a little while longer and then he sinks back down. He stares at the wall ahead wordlessly, and it’s unnerving. 

The second time Billy snaps out and comes back, Steve’s alone with him. The Party takes shifts spending time with him in the hospital, fearing that he’ll wake up and be alone and freak out. He turns to Steve and cocks his head. Steve looks at him, takes in the sight of him, and can’t quite believe that this is  _ Billy Hargrove _ . 

“Harrington?” he rasps, and Steve nods and hands him a cup of water. He watches as Billy gulps at it gratefully. “How’s the job going?”

Steve’s eyebrows furrow and he wonders why on earth Billy wants to talk about  _ that _ , but figures he should just play along. “Well, I’ve gotta find a new one. Cause the mall was… destroyed and all that.”

“No  _ shit _ ,” Billy breathes out, his blue eyes wide. “Someone destroyed the mall?”

Steve slowly blinks at him. He wants to blurt  _ yeah, you and your monster friend destroyed the mall _ , but he can’t say that. That’s not a good idea. “Well, do you remember when all that stuff was happening with the Mindflayer? The mall kind of got stuck in the crossfire.”

Billy looks at him with his mouth hanging open. “The… the Mindflayer?” he gasps, and his hands are visibly shaking. His chest is heaving and he can’t seem to catch his breath, and Steve leans forward and grabs his hand without any hesitation. 

“Breathe, Billy,” he murmurs, leaning closer and keeping eye contact. He tries to be comforting and supporting, and he knows he’s probably going to fuck it up like he usually does, but he might as well try. “In and out. Breathe.” 

Billy finally breathes but then his eyes are glazing over again, and his hand goes limp, and he’s gone to the world.

He continues to drift until eventually the good days outnumber the bad, and Steve and him have stricken up something akin to friendship in the process. 

They are lulled into a false sense of security. 

Max, Billy, and Eleven are playing cards together. He’s teaching them how to play poker, and Max’s poker face is god-awful. Steve is sitting in the corner watching with a small smile on his face. Affection bubbles up for all three of them, and he feels like he’s made a little family for himself. 

“Oh man, Max,” Billy huffs and shakes his head. “You gotta get better at lying. When you make that face when you raise, I know you’re bluffing.” 

“You don’t know shit!” Max insists and Billy just laughs, tilting his head back against the pillow behind him. The color has returned to Billy’s cheeks and he seems to be going back to his old self. He sends a little smile Steve’s way and Steve feels himself flush. 

“Okay, fine. Then I bet you every hair on my head that you  _ don’t _ have shit in that hand.”

“Like there’s any hair to bet on!” Max retorts back, and as soon as the words are out she gets all wide-eyed. 

“What are you talking about?” Billy questions, and Steve can see the rapid rising and falling of his chest. He takes a step forward, inching closer to the bed. Eleven keeps looking at him with panic in her eyes. 

"You know, Billy," Max says like she is approaching a wild animal. "We told you. You shaved your head."

"I… shaved my head." Billy's breaths are audible and he throws his cards down on the floor. Max steps away and Steve takes her place, leaning close to Billy. "Steve," he begs. "Please tell me that's not true. Please tell me I didn't shave my head."

Steve doesn't say anything, just stares at him with pity and reaches for his hand. Billy shoves it away. "I shaved my head? Why did I shave my head?" 

"I don't know, Billy…"

"Oh my God," Billy sobs, clutching his face and then scratching at his scalp. "I can't not have my hair. I'm so fucking ugly if I don't have my hair!" His eyes are wet with tears and his chest is heaving and Steve has to try again. He grabs at Billy's hands, pulls them away from his head. Billy thrashes in his grip.

Steve is steadfast. "You are not ugly." Billy continues to jerk. "Look at me," Steve murmurs, and wide, glassy blue eyes are staring up into his. "You are not ugly. You are beautiful and strong and…" he trails off, embarrassed. 

" _ Steve, _ " Billy whines, and Steve leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Billy's forehead. He expects to be shoved away but Billy throws his arms around him, hugging him close. 

"You're okay," Steve murmurs and settles into the embrace. "Everything is going to be okay. I've got you." 

  
  



End file.
